


『 Merry Sexmas ;; Cheolsoo 』

by rixthjeon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Cheolsoo, Christmas, Christmas gift, Joshua - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Police, Seventeen - Freeform, Sex, Skirt, Smut, businessman, bxb - Freeform, jisoo - Freeform, otp, scoups, seungcheol - Freeform, svt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rixthjeon/pseuds/rixthjeon
Summary: ↪in which Seungcheol accidentally discovers Joshua's Christmas Wish List
Kudos: 13





	『 Merry Sexmas ;; Cheolsoo 』

-s e u n g c h e o l-

"Hey, Cheol?" Joshua sweetly called out through the phone. "Can you get me an extra set of clothes in my apartment? I accidentally got wet and I still have a meeting to attend."

I checked the time because I should be in my post since it was my shift. I'll get back here on time if I'll be quick. "Yeah, sure. Where are you? Are you at the main building?"

"Yep. Can you come quick?" he requested, making me look for my car keys not long after.

Joshua ended the call after we both said our goodbyes. I immediately drove to Joshua's apartment, opening the front door the moment I arrived since I have the duplicate key.

Heading towards his closet, I took the suit that has plastic wrapped around it. Since Joshua meets a lot of clients, he has an interesting collection of suits.

My hand brushed through all the suits hanged, still thinking what to get him for Christmas. He has everything already, I don't really think expensive things will do.

I was about to leave his apartment when pieces of paper were flown right in front of me. Most of the papers were bills and some receipts. But a colored one caught my attention the most, it was a yellow paper, a slightly large one. I remembered that he bought a pad of this when he stopped by a stationary shop few weeks ago.

The note said, "Christmas Wish List"

I smirked to myself as I slid the paper inside my pocket, already having ideas how to give him the perfect Christmas gift.

. . .

It was Christmas Eve, Joshua opened the door for me seconds after I knocked on his door. He pecked my left cheek, scrunching his nose. "I thought you'll be late." He pouted cutely.

I pulled him by the waist, biting my lips. "Why would I work late? This is our first Christmas together." I rose my eyebrows, earning an adorable chuckle from Joshua as he slowly escape out of my embrace.

Making my way to the dining area, we ate as soon as possible. We finished quicker than I thought, in which I'm utterly thankful for. This way, I could give Joshua his Christmas gift.

"Can I open my present while you wash the dishes?" I hugged Joshua from behind, receiving a nod from him. I stole a kiss from his lips and squeezed his butt, Joshua slapping my arm playfully in return.

We exchanged laughter while I carefully open the present he got for me. The box was quite big and I was excited what's inside. Taking off the ribbon and the wrapper, sets of scented candles greeted me. I took each one by one, being amazed by the scent choices.

"I love the scents, can I lit one?" I picked a clean-cotton scented one, smiling to myself. Joshua looked innocent when he let me lit up the one I picked, I bet he actually knew what it is.

I placed the candle on the nightstand and drew near Joshua who took off his apron for he just finished washing the dirty dishes. I suddenly decided to stop in my tracks when he bent down towards the refrigerator. He kept on shuffling the papers with a magnet to keep all of them in place. He become restless and panicked when it seemed like he thinks there's something missing.

Me who wants to tease him, I stood there as I watch him lose his mind. There's a 100% chance he's looking for his Christmas Wish List.

His shoulders fell in defeat, I cleared my throat and took out the yellow paper as I slid it between my fingers. "Is this what you're looking for?" I pretended to check the piece of paper out, giving Joshua a sly smirk.

Joshua's cheeks flushed a faint pink shade, running up to me immediately to take the paper away from me. Quickly reacting, I brought the paper upwards as Joshua attempted to grab it away. His face was merely inches away from me as he constantly tried to get it.

Not long after, our eyes met. We looked into each other for a moment before I finally decided to break the silence, "Kiss me, please." I pouted, earning a whine from him. He placed his hands around my nape and gave me a kiss, sliding his tongue inside my mouth without hesitation. When he was about to pull away, I bit on his lower lip as it stretched a little for it was still between my teeth.

"I hate you," he hugged me completely, his hands still around my neck. I shifted my head a little to the side, making my breath make in contact with his ear.

"My present is behind your mirror." I whispered, snaking his waist. "I already used your gift, can you do the same for mine?" I played with his other ear that I wasn't whispering to, feeling a slight shiver from him.

He then entered the bathroom as I sat on the side of the bed, grinning to myself as I read Joshua's Christmas Wish List once again. I had to make sure every wish is granted. One down, 16 wishes to go.

My head shot up when I heard a click from the door knob, Joshua coming out right after. His feet slowly brings himself to me, looking down and refusing to make eye contact with me. My lips played with my index finger as I closely watch him with a blue skirt that stopped at his mid-thigh, a pink harness that decorated his torso, a matching light blue lace stockings hugging his legs and since the stockings are lace, why not make the lingerie lace too? Make it pink? I just love blue and pink combination. The panties can't be seen now, but later I will.

"Please s-say something," he weakly spoke, his face almost the same color as his harness.

I guess l fucked him with my eyes for too long, "You look... tasty." I carried him bridal style out of nowhere, his hands swinging around my neck once again. "But overall, you look pretty." He buried his face in my chest at my statement. "Pretty fuckable."

Slowly making our way towards the bed, I placed him in an opposite position, his feet pointing towards the headboard. I made him fold his legs as he knelt on the bed, I positioned myself in front of him. He was avoiding my eyes all throughout until I cupped his chin, facing it to me. "Look at me, princess." He bit his lips after the mentioning of the word princess. The skirt was light enough for his bulge to be visible. "Do you want to call me daddy?" He only nodded cutely, blinking multiple times.

"Princess, use your voice." I slid my hand inside his skirt, caressing his inner thigh teasingly and earning a soft faint moan from him right after. My other hand brushed his torso that's exposed.

"Yes, I really want to call you that, daddy." He leaned towards me, already his eyes closed. Smirking to myself, I placed my index finger on his lips. He became flustered, frowning as he continued to try to kiss me. "Let me taste you, please." He pleaded with such convincing eyes, but I won't let that ruin my plan.

"Daddy is sorry but you aren't allowed to move or do anything until I say so." I pouted, pretending to sympathize him. "Everything you will do, will be my orders. Now, lay down properly." I commanded, standing up from the bed.

Joshua slowly laid his gorgeous body on the bed, his skirt hiked up almost revealing the panties I bought for him. I looked down on my crotch and found out that I got turned on by seeing Joshua on the bed, being submissive more than ever.

"Remove your panties," I spoke, crossing my arms at the side only watching him. He obeyed immediately, "Put your cock between your thighs." Joshua shot a glance towards me as he shakily grabbed his cock, inserting it between his thighs.

"Daddy?" He called out a little loud, looking at me from below. I swear, it was the hottest thing I have ever seen. "Can I touch you?" his hands reached out to me as if he was a kid.

Laughing at his actions, "No, princess you can't do that." I shook my head, earning a faint whine from Joshua. From my pocket, I took out a butt plug. I picked this one because it's a little long and not to mention, it has a large and cute diamond at the end of the toy. "Turn to the side," I took some lube and poured them on my fingers as well as the toy, immediately plunging it inside Joshua's hole.

"Daddy, AH!" He cried, his legs folding to side. I groped his legs, straightening it. I inserted the butt plug right after, earning a loud groan from him. "Close your legs, if I see you move them even an inch, I won't let you touch me, princess."

I wasn't able to see his reaction but I can imagine the face he made when I put the toy inside. Since he has a thigh gap, it seemed like he was having a hard time keeping his legs together in place. The buttplug was doing its job inside his hole, since it was quite long, the diamond at the end kept on making contact with Joshua's head that appeared when he inserted it between his legs.

Series of lewd noises escaped his mouth, the remote of the butt plug in my hands. Before I knew it, white liquid came out of Joshua's length. I checked the intensity of the butt plug and it was still at the 2nd. I chucked to myself, unbuckling my belt as I notice Joshua's thighs shivering constantly.

"Here, your legs will be in place. Do you like this, hm?" I wrapped my leather belt around his knees, tightening them after. I was so tempted to suck every inch of his skin, he looked really like a living temptation. He was inviting me, the way those moans enter my ear makes me feel like I should empty the shit out of him, my pants kept on tightening every second.

"Thank you, daddy." He replied, his skirt was fully hiked up. His butt was on fully display along with the diamond vibrating his cock and hole. I removed my sweater and my lower clothing, undressing myself completely as my member stood immediately. Joshua suddenly whined, looking at me as if he was seducing me on purpose. "I really want to touch you though." He pouted, thinking he'll make me let him do it.

I made way towards Joshua's face, he was below me as his eyes were fixed on my cock that was just right above his head. "Open your mouth, princess." He opened his mouth wide, together with his eyes the moment he saw my length springing out. I slowly entered my cock inside his mouth, a little shocked when my head made a visible lump on his throat.

Gags from Joshua were felt, tears continued to well up in the corner of his eyes. I decided not to move just yet, but there was liquid already leaking out from his behind. I felt my own dick twitched as Joshua's tongue swirled around it, covering it with his saliva as much as possible. I threw my head back in pleasure, not being aware of myself that I was already plunging into his mouth.

The sound of my groans, Joshua's muffled moans, his quiet gags , his mouth popping every thrusts filled the room. My temperature rose even if it was cold outside, I was thrusting into his mouth as his tongue kept on moving. It was pure ecstasy, I never imagined Joshua would wish for something like this. I felt like I was injected with drugs, I was too intoxicated.

When I was about to turn the butt plug's intensity to 5 straightly, I felt my climax too soon. There was still a big bulge on Joshua's throat together with his adam's apple. I felt my cheeks warmed up as I pulled out a vibrator from my pocket. I was glad my pants had big pockets, it was convenient.

Making the vibrator hit a specific spot on his harness, Joshua kept on yanking the belt trying to widely open his legs. There was a metal ring placed right above his nipples, that if touched by a functioning vibrator, the metal would release vibrations as well, flowing through each pink-painted metal material. He arched his back with the stimulation, whimpering even more after I raised it intensity. Instead of you playing with the toys, two are playing with Joshua.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum." I bit back a moan, thrusting in mercilessly in his mouth. As I increased the setting of the vibrator, Joshua moaned loud enough to vibrate the tip of my cock. Not long after, I relased inside, my heart racing. "Oops, no swallowing." We looked at each other up side down, his mouth was occupied by my seeds. "Now open them." I felt like I could cum once again when he showed me that face. As he opened his pretty mouth, sticky substance spread throughout his tongue as if it was nothing. "Fuck it, princess."

Without hesitation, I kissed him as I felt his nose hit my chin. His saliva and cum blending with each other, I devoured him and had no plans on breaking the kiss. A moan was heard when I bit his lower lip, sucking only tongue after. I crawled over and planted wet kisses on his legs, him flinching at every contact. I played with the hem of his blue skirt as I licked his tummy, grazing it with my teeth while its going up and down constantly due to his pants. I went back to his legs and planted red marks as well as his stomach, smirking for being proud of my doing.

I made his way to his ears, "J-O-S-H-U-A, how many letters is that princess?" I licked his earlobe, causing him to lose control of the reaction of his body. His lips were already swollen due to him biting it. Found your sensitive spot, Shua.

"S-six letters," he weakly answered before I smacked his exposed ass with my bare hand, causing him to widen his eyes in shock.

"You forgot to call me something, princess." I responded furiously, my vision getting dark in anger.

"My name has six letters, daddy!" he quickly answered, looking at me with his eyes full of fear.

"Bad princess, Shua." I gave his butt a harsh clap, making the bed shook due to the intensity. Joshua couldn't help but whimper, crying in pleasure and pain as his fist clenched the sheets.

"I won't forget, I promise, daddy." He sobbed, sticking out his tongue to kiss me. I smiled smugly as he tried to initiate a kiss while I tease him, Joshua whining softly.

I slid my tongue at last, exploring every inch of his mouth. "How many time did you cum, princess?"

"Th-three, daddy." He stuttered, pursing his lips in a sexy way.

I looked at the sheets and spotted that the butt plug was still vibrating inside his hole as a pool of Joshua's cum stained the sheets, some strings of cum on his pale white legs.

"Very good," I complimented him, caressing his now red ass due to my smacking earlier. "Since you've been obedient, do you want a reward?" I rose my eyebrows, increasing the setting of the vibrator on the harness.

He nodded willingly, catching his breath. Without wasting any time, I carried him and made him lay on the bed properly. His back laying on the pillows, I unbuckled the belt and a red mark appeared on his knees. I kissed them without a second thought, opening his legs immediately only to see his hole with a butt plug. Juices continued to stream around his hole, his cock as red as his face while standing proudly.

Positioning myself between his legs, "Do you have any requests, kitten?" Playing with the vibrator around his harness.

"C-can you fuck me again, daddy? But this time not in my mouth... please?" he begged, making grabby hands on my biceps.

I hummed, "What do you mean not in your mouth, princess? Can you specify?" I teased, his hands roaming on my sweaty chest.

"Put this," he grabbed my hard cock out of nowhere and gently pulled it over his occupied hole. "...here, daddy, please." He blinked a few times, anticipating a yes from me.

A smirk played on my lips, "Then, make me, princess."

"What?—What do you mean—"

"You heard me," I pulled his harness to tighten it. "Impress me, seduce me."

Joshua seemed to hesitate for a moment, but by the next second I was already under him. I watched him as he removed the butt plug by himself, drawing it near my mouth. "Please taste me, daddy."

I chuckled by the way he looked at me, he looked so pure while he reach the butt plug into my mouth. Maintaining eye contact with him, I sucked on the butt plug as if it was a lollipop, tasting his cum. It was sweet, addictive and I want more.

Out of nowhere, he was doing all the job on his own. He gently took my member and inserted it inside his hole, bouncing instantly without any warning. His insides were nice and warm, too tight as it clenches around my length. My palm cover my eyes as I wasn't able to hold back my noises.

"Oh God, that feels good, damn it." I groaned loudly, Joshua's left hand interlacing it with mine and his other hand with the butt plug, he was licking it. What the fuck?!

He looked like a whole meal as he did that, he looked fiery, beautiful enough for me take him whole. Before I even touch him, he already reached his peak without even telling me. He kept on riding despite of it, as if he wasn't aware that he already cummed on my stomach.

Letting my possessive side take over, I switched our positions once again. I was on all fours, Joshua under me as he still clasps the pink diamond butt plug.

"What do you think you're doing, princess?" I glared at him, throwing the toy somewhere in the room. Joshua flinched at the sudden change of my tone. "Telling me to taste you just like that, do you think I would be able to control myself?" He gulped, keeping his hands to himself. "Riding me all of a sudden, are you trying to lose my sanity?"

Joshua looked scared but that was part of the fun, I plunged myself into him without letting a second pass. He arched his back in pleasure as I kept on thrusting in a fast speed. I accelerated my pace, feeling my climax. "You being so hot is illegal, princess. I might have to arrest you." I gave him a quick kiss, playing with this pink harness once again.

"Daddy, it hurts! It hurts!" he whimpered but I know that even if it gives him pain, he likes the pain he's feeling. It was obvious that he was enjoying it, his cock already twitched when I told him that he's just making me lose my mind.

"What are you feeling, hmm?" I whispered into his ear, biting it. With his ear as his sensitive spot, he cummed easily. I felt like he's already emptied out, but what's fun if I'm going to consider that?

"I really like that side of you" He spoke, his arms up on his head.

Still not pulling out, "Remember when I asked you to count the letters of your name, princess?" he nodded at my question right after. "Can you tell me again?"

"Six letters, daddy." He answered excitedly, caressing my stomach, must be that he's addicted to it.

"Can you cum six times, princess? Can you do that for daddy? Hm?" I played with his skirt's fabric, earning a shiver between his thighs. "You cummed five times already, can you do it one more time?"

"Yes, I can!" he eagerly replied. "As long as its you, daddy." He pecked me on the lips, causing me to smile to myself. What the fuck is he trying to do?

At last, I pulled out but I inserted my tongue inside his hole. For the first time, he screamed loudly making his whole apartment shook a little. My tongue swirled around his hole, some of his juices cascaded on his inner thigh. I licked them, leaving marks on them too. I made sure not let a single drop of him left unlicked, I wanted more of him, his taste is just so addicting.

"Daddy..." he whined, stroking himself. "Touch me, I'm c-close," his legs shivered on my face. My hand crept to his length, shoving his as I continued to eat him alive. I didn't go slow for I instantly increased my pace, feeling pre cum from the tip of his cock. "Please! I'm so close!" he constantly cried.

Not long after, he cummed for the sixth time, making me satisfied as ever. He laid on the bed, his eyes shut closed, trying to restrain himself. Carefully removing the harness on him, I fell on the other side of the bed, feeling exhausted as well. I noticed that the candle I lit up is now half empty, for how long have we been fucking? 

My eyelids started to feel heavy when Joshua suddenly licked the corner of my lips. He looked really adorable as if he did nothing, "There was still some, so I licked it." He shrugged, laying on top of me. "Can I sleep here?"

"Sure, princess." I ruffled his hair, chuckling after because I noticed that he still has the skirt on.

"You're still calling me that?" he looked up to me, his eyebrows knitted.

"You can call me daddy on a daily basis, I don't mind." I giggled, feeling him kiss my lips multiple times. "That Christmas Wish List was unbelievable."

Joshua facepalmed himself at my statement, "I initiated but you said you have things to do," he pouted. "But still I was drunk that time, I'm sorry." He traced my abs continuously, avoiding my gaze.

"Shh.." I pulled him closer. "Why are you saying sorry? It was a big help because I didn't know what present to give you."

He nodded slowly after, "Can I ask you a question?... Daddy?" I couldn't help but to laugh when he called out for me. "Which one did you like more? My mouth or my hole?"

I wrapped my hands around his back, moving to the side so that he's lying on the bed too, him in my embrace. "I don't know, both? You really are fuckable, jeez." I rubbed circles on his back. "Did you like my gift?"

"I absolutely did." Joshua pecked my nipples right after.

Before I slept, I only giggled to myself as I reminisce the words he wrote on his Wish List.

"MY CHRISTMAS WISH LIST BECAUSE ALL I WANT FOR CHRSITMAS IS A CHOI SEUNGCHEOL"

1\. I want to call Seungcheol daddy

2\. I want him to call me pet names, kitten or princess would be nice

3\. I want seriously anything shoved up my in ass by him

4\. Tease!! I want him to tease me!!

5\. I want to fucking wear a skirt that will make Seungcheol's nose bleed

6\. Kisses... I want kisses where its all tongue. Just tongue.

7\. I want to cum more than 3 times goddamit.

8\. How I wish Seungcheol is kinky as fuck

9\. Fuck me in my fucking mouth as I give you a blowjob, daddy

10\. Make me cry, but its because your dick is too big to take in

11\. I want Seungcheol to order me around since I'm his pretty little slut

12\. When he fucks me, I hope I won't be able to sit properly in the following day

13\. I want hickeys all over me. Seungcheol marking me his is sexy.

14\. Where the hell is Seungcheol? He still needs spank me because I'm a bad boy

15\. I want him to find out what's my most sensitive spot

16\. Dirty talk/whispers in my ear AAAAAH

17\. I seriously want to ride his cock. His balls fucking bounce when he jumps its possible that he's big af

. . .

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is Rixth Jeon!!! This is my first work that I have published in AO3! I also write in Wattpad and my username is @rixthjeon~ Keep safe, everyone!!!


End file.
